The Great Adventures of Avery Draw
by Avery Draw
Summary: When Avery Draw arrives at Hogwarts just after meeting her twin sister, she becomes friends with Lily Luna Potter and decides to learn more about her mysterious past. Companion piece to Lily Potter and the Life that She Lived by Lizy425. With permission.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Adventures of Avery Draw

I was waiting for the train at platform 9 ¾. It was a rather gloomy day, all cloudy and raining on and off. To tell you the truth I like days like this. They make me happy for some reason. I am NOT Goth but sometimes I can tell people think I am.

The whistle blew loud and proud. Most people would cover their ears but I like loud noises sometimes, so I didn't.

My twin sister and I were the only ones on the train. I figured this was a good thing since we had several hours to tell each other about ourselves. Now what I just said my sound weird to you because we are twins but we have only known each other for about a week. This is because we were separated at birth. All I know about her is that she was going to go to another wizard school. I am not sure the name because I just found out I was a wizard like 2 months ago.

I boarded the train and then met my sister in the 3rd to last compartment. I chose this compartment because I always am uneasy, I feel like people are going to come looking for me to kill me or take me to Azkaban as you wizards call it. We met up in a comfy looking part of the compartment.

I looked directly into her eyes. They were a deep shade of grey. (Personally I hate grey eyes. But I guess I had to live with someone with grey eyes =(.) I told her that I had lived with normal people my whole life then she muttered something about being mugged? Anyway she said that she had lived with wizards her whole life and was curious about me. She almost read my mind when she knew that I could change my hair color without chemical treating it. When I said yes she simply nodded her head, which was a blazing shade of red, her hair that is. She told me that she was supposed to go to a wizarding school in France until the ministry of magic saw that there were 2 people with the last name Draw and were the same age, which was extremely unusual.

When we reached Hogwarts, Sydney's eye color was hazel. I thought this was odd because when we got on the train her eyes were dark grey. Or were they?

It was dark by the time we got to the castle. Then the teachers said we had to put on a ratty old hat and sit on a stool! How ridiculous. Strange minds wizards have, don't they?

I was extremely tired when Sydney got off the stool 45 min. later! I was scared that I would fall asleep on the stool. When I got on the stool I heard a strange voice. Like someone was talking to me but no one who was watching me was talking. So I decided not to listen to the voice in case this was a test. Completely ignoring the hat was difficult when it was screaming at you. So I finally gave up and listened to the hat. It said something like "make it so I can understand"

Then in my head I asked what and the hat said "YOUR THOUGHTS!"

So I replied, "Why should I?"

The hat said " BECAUSE!"

I thought what a rude, impatient hat. The hat then seemed to realize that he WAS being rude so he asked politely "Where are you from?"

I then, thinking that he had seen his mistake replied, " I am from Germany."

Then I translated my thoughts from German to English. When I was done the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everybody was asking why it took so long then Sydney and I said that we had to translate our thoughts.

I immediately went to bed. I was so tired I didn't know where I slept that night.

When I woke up I put on my robes and went to wake up Sydney. Well I knew that was a bad choice when Sydney woke up and slapped me in the face. She said she had a nightmare but I didn't believe that. Then we were escorted out to the dining hall. Lots of people were there. It was very scary to be in front of lots of people like that.

I am not sure what happened next, maybe I fainted. I am not completely sure, but next thing I know, I'm in what looks like a hospital. The nurse or what seemed to be was looking panicked. I asked her what she was worried about and she suddenly looked very relieved. I then asked her again had she simply said she didn't know what was wrong with me. Worry washed over me, a tickly feeling replaced the worry on my scalp, and I knew my hair was now light blue…

"OOOOOHHHH! My, I didn't know we had a Metamorphmagus currently enrolled in Hogwarts." The nurse lady replied.

I blushed and felt the tickly feeling again, now my hair was dark purple. Ugh this can get annoying. What I really wanted to do is talk to my sister. BADLY! I got up and walked to the door. Then the nurse who's name I could read now was Madam Pomfrey said that I was not allowed to leave until she figured out what was wrong with me. I said that I simply fainted. Madam Pomfrey was intrigued that I knew that. Then I said that it happened all the time in the real non-wizarding world.

I went down a couple flights of stairs then realized I didn't know where I was going. So I turned around and looked up the staircase I had just come down. It seemed to be going in a different direction. Hmmmmmm. I went up it anyway. Then I went up another and another. The stairs seemed to be moving! I couldn't believe my eyes! Well then I thought, "I want to see more." As I started moving around the castle looking for someone to ask where I was going. As I was wandering I noticed that all of the pictures moved and talked, I thought this was very interesting. As I walked I started talking back and having deep conversations with the pictures. Some of them I felt were very nice and others I didn't care for. I came upon a knight with a name I could not remember and monks. One of the pictures really stood out to me. It was a rather fat lady. When I came by her and stood to enjoy her beautiful artwork she asked me what the password was. I asked what password? And she said um nothing. Well now I was rather curious and decided to wait around until someone else knew the password.

Then a tall girl who looked old came by and asked me how I was and I said well, but I was lost.

"Well. I see that is a problem. What house are you in? "

"Um. What are the houses?"

" Oh I remember you. You're the metemorphmagus Avery Draw!"

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP CALLING ME A METEMORPHMAGUS! WHAT IS A METEMORPHMAGUS!"

"Oh yes you were raised by muggles. A metemorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance. And I believe you are in Gryffindor."

"Where is Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is right in front of us. The password is _SunKiss_."

"OK. Thank you er… Whats your name?"

"You can call me Professor McGonagall."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up my first real day of school, well not technically … my first day of school with classes. I was fully rested and it was a breezy day. I liked September because my birthday is in September. My birthday is September 10.

When I woke up I was surprised to see my sister there in the room with me. That would take some getting use to. I looked around and saw 5 other people in the room! I was an only child and had a room to myself… ok I _thought_ I was an only child… that is before I found out about Sydney. But if none of them snored I could get along just fine.

I put on my robes grabbed my wand and headed down the stairs to the common room. Boy it would take getting used to grabbing a stick in the morning. Then I remembered I hadn't a clue where breakfast was. I asked the first person I saw and they happily lead me to the entrance hall. It was interesting seeing lots of people there. I'm not really a breakfast person but this looked appetizing I thought to myself if this was what a normal breakfast was like I wanted to see a feast!

Before long I noticed my sister and friends sitting at the Gryffindor table so I went to join them. I was wondering what class I had first. I asked my sister what class she had first and she said transfiguration. Then I asked her if she had my schedule and Sydney said yes. I was so excited to see what I had first and to see if I had all my classes with her. First I has transfiguration then charms, I skipped a few then POTIONS!

Well I was really looking forward to potions so the rest of the day just flew by. I think I did ok in transfiguration and herbology was just like gardening except with more dangerous plants. My adopted mum always liked gardening. I was surprised when I was making my way down to the dungeons. I was seiked. I loved cooking when I thought I was a muggle and I guess this was just like cooking except you're making things to help or harm you rather then things to eat.

What I learned from having other classes is that there are some people to stay away from. I've always had a sense for good people and bad people. But sometimes they are completely neutral. Back in my old school I had a friend and she swore some but it was really weird for me because I didn't get the feeling of bad or good around her. So when I met her I was _really _confused.

Anyway when I think potions I think the color purple. So my hair turns purple. No surprise? Well it is kind of weird because when I think cooking I think beige or yellow.

So in potions I met someone who was like a villain. I really don't like talking about villains though because for Muggle School I had to read Inkheart. So I was just doing the work assigned then this kid comes over and I could sort of tell that he was not the kind of person that you want to hang around from the sneer on his face.

I looked to see where he came from and found the empty cauldron in the back of the room. Typical troublemaker. So he came over to me and told me that my cauldron was supposed to be light blue and steaming slightly like his. Well I had read up on potions this summer so I knew he was wrong. But I went along and told his that I had made a mistake, then I told him that it should look yellow when he put in the goat eyes.

This made me laugh because it should _never_ look yellow and we weren't supposed to add goat eyes! The goat eyes were just on our tables to try and trick us.

He ended up getting a very bad look from the teacher because we were making a simple treat to ramkin fever.

For my first day of school I think I did pretty well. I mean I didn't get any homework because the teachers were being nice to me because I fainted. Everyone cheered at that! I was glad i was kind of popular because I made some mistakes in muggle school like being really smart and showing it. I got bullied a lot because I was smart. But that didn't mean I liked school. I mean It was ok because I would probably get really bored in the school day without it.


End file.
